


Blood Bath

by mystichandon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Handon, Handon Weekly Halloween Challenge, Ripper Landon, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystichandon/pseuds/mystichandon
Summary: There stood her dark ghostly figure.Hovering into oblivion.“Stop this! You aren’t a killer.”Her full curves haunt my presence.“Shut up, shut up before I kill you too.”She shivers in fear.“You won’t.”
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Blood Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any grammar mistakes ;)

There was that thrill, the utter silence of the unknown. The adrenaline rushing through your veins, it was another pondering thought….. was it worth it? In the back of my mind it was tempting, my  **_weakness_ ** . 

I watched her every move—monthly, weekly, hourly craving her touch— her lips and wet mounds. She was my deepest desire, my destined thirst. 

I was  _ afraid _ , afraid she’ll become like the others. 

Tempted for the bigger and brighter things. All falling down to the last few moments before I slit their throats. 

I was a murder… a man that was calculated and consistent. You never knew who would be the victim and when I would likely strike again. There was no pattern, no wave or thought. Only the second voice in the back of my head, whispering constantly  _ kill kill murder.  _

She was my beckon, my hope and loving desire. She understood me and my reckless behavior. Ever since she came into my life, my killing ceased to exist. I was becoming something…. someone different— a caring and understanding individual that pants for her attention and awareness. 

I hated this feeling, this lost feeling and guilt. I’ve killed men and women back and forth without any thought. No guilt or regret, however under her scrutiny eyes she made my skin crawl. My body scratching to escape the room and vanish into thin air. 

I paced in front of the door, watching her… her bright blue eyes glistening in hope. Her curves flourishing in her seat, she plants the files onto the table glancing at the window. 

_ Our eyes meet.  _

My body sparks again…..  _ kill kill _ . 

I wanted her dead, I wanted her under my hand. But she was different— she was Hope Mikaelson. 

She was a therapist who became my friend. For the last seven months I’ve pretended to suffer from losing the love of my life, maintaining a fasçade. Regardless of her not knowing the woman I continued to describe was someone I killed and drained in cold blood. 

Her name was Maya, she was playful and sassy. She attempted to lead me into her apartment for some loving. But I had other plans. I banged her head into a wall before slurping every drip of her blood. I slit her neck maintaining the murder theme…. to them I was just a human— a serial killer. 

_ And not classified as another being.  _

She rises up opening the door smiling, “Hello, Mr. Kirby— what is going on these past few days?” She questioned. 

It’s been weeks since I was “officially better” and healed, so I stopped coming to therapy, but it didn’t stop me from trying to see her every now and then. 

I lied and stalked to find her. A liar by day and murder by night, it was the only way for me to become close to her and sniff her loving sweet scent. 

My mouth watered at her blood flourishing through her veins, her cheeks reddened under my lustful gaze. 

“It’s been okay, just wanted to stop by and see what you were doing this Halloween.” I wondered, would she be celebrating with the other ridiculous humans? Or would she stay home and watch scary movies?

“Actually, I might just stay in….. I honestly don’t know. My friends want us to go to a party tonight but that’s just not my style.” She finished before walking in front of me heading towards the door. 

I slide in front of the handle, closing my eyes controlling myself. I was hungry and desperate. Her neck was teasing me, teasing to be slit under my teeth. Her blood smelt sweet and tangy. 

_ My favorite drink.  _

“Well don’t party too hard!” I chuckled, easing the tension before moving aside letting her walk out the door. I close the door behind her clenching my fingers together. 

_ I had to kill her.  _

* * *

  
I palmed her neck slurping menacingly, licking every drop she gave before sliding my knife back into my pocket. She fell with a thud hitting the ground, I dragged her feet behind the garbage bin. I staged the scene as if she was a party hard girl who had her neck sliced. I was a monster, a menace to this world. I didn’t deserve to be here….. alive but not technically. 

I fed off of blood for survival, killing hundreds of humans a year…. the pattern lessened ever since she came. 

I swiftly left the alleyway, quickly leaving the scene before crossing the street. But I was too late. 

I heard her voice calling for me, yelling for me to stop. 

Was I this careless? So reckless I killed in front of my weakness? 

I tried to ignore her but she ran behind me dragging me back to the alleyway, I caught her eyes— it was wavering in confusion and distraught. Her blood was pounding in her body. I snarled ready for an attack, I was suddenly craving for more blood and  _ hers _ only. 

I took a step back glancing at her full body. 

She separated herself from me, providing distance in case she would make a run for it. I knew she wouldn’t run, because her face displayed determination. 

There stood her dark ghostly figure. Hovering into oblivion. 

I had no choice but to kill her and end her life. She witnessed me in action. 

“How did you find me? Did you stalk me little girl?!” I yelled walking towards her. My fangs slithering down my gums. I inhaled the air, her smell vibrating between the building walls. It was purely loud just how I like it. 

She rushes back towards the dumpster closing, placing her hands onto my chest pushing me away. 

“Stop this! You aren’t a killer.”

Her full curves haunt my presence. Her panting thrusted my desire. Her loving soft face and soft plumped lips glistened in want. 

“Shut up, shut up before I kill you too.” I yelled slamming my hands besides her head, hitting the building angrily. The sound was hollowed by the party music, it was loud and blasting. 

I couldn’t kill her, I didn’t want to. Was she the one who would heal me? Could she stop my murderous waves. I watched her every move, her blood pounding again. She gulps before gasping for air, she palms my leather jacket pushing me away attempting to stay afloat. 

She shivers in fear.

“You won’t.”

I pushed her back towards the wall sniffing her scent, she whimpered in fear tossing her head side to side. I licked along her neck before growling.

I turned her head placing a heated kiss onto her lips, she groaned before staying still and completely vulnerable. 

I stopped not wanting her to think this is what I wanted. 

“Leave.” I demanded before walking away. She remained still and confused before chasing after me. 

“Landon… what just happened?! You killed that woman in cold blood and left her body like it was trash.” She uttered quickly. I ignored her before sitting on the isolated bench. 

Cold air sprung into the foggy sky. Children and adults walking along the pavement decorated in costumes. They were all glee and happy, I could never experience that. 

She nudges me, catching my attention again. 

“What, you annoying presence? Do you want me to drain you as well?” I teased deadpanned, I knew it was no getting rid of her and I was far over today to kill her. 

She coughs at the threat I conveyed before watching me again.

She wasn’t afraid and if anything she was intrigued. Pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear she stands up. Her smell hits my nose causing me to moan again. 

“Well let’s see what Mr. Bloodsucker, can do?” She drags me towards the abandoned party. 

I remained still watching her tug my cold arm, “You're signing up for a death wish, I could kill you just like the girl in the alleyway.” I remind her playfully. 

She smirks, “You won’t.” 

That’s when I knew she was as crazy as me. 

  
  
  



	2. Rattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys due to the high demand✨. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Another thanks to my wonderful beta- the lovely Sam YUHHH!

I watched him, jogging in the dark blasting music. The adrenaline and body heat sprung off his body, glistened sweat sweetening his blood. My mouth waters, growling softly….. I followed. 

I glanced around listening to the windy air surrounding me, the orange streetlights flared over us. I jogged slowly behind him, maintaining a quick distance. He was in my sight, my fangs elongated before I lurked dragging him behind a tree. I drained his blood lapping over his sweet nectar. My eyes close, slurping every drop before he slouches against the tree, his earphones dropped continuing to play his music. I slide into my pocket portraying my role, slicing his neck to destroy any teeth marks. 

_ A clean slate.  _

I walked away from the body leaving his now colden abandoned state heading back to my home, a dark dreary apartment. I slagged onto the couch annoyingly pressing the tv remote watching the news, so far there was no report of the unknown jogger on Ridge road. 

However there was a loud thud at my door, which is surprising because I kept distance from my neighbors for the sake of killing them. 

I growled before rushing towards the door opening it rather hastily, there she stood. My angel…. my soul and utter love— damn when did I become a poet?

Her eyes filled with worry, her bottom lip smothered her teeth. Her cheeks bright pink and her blood smelling oh so lovely. 

I let her in before walking behind her, I let my wonder around her before sitting on the counter clenching the stoned tiles to stay in control. 

It’s been a few days since she witnessed what happened, I’ve been avoiding her for some reason. I let her drag me to a stupid party filled with several hundred people with so many delicious blood types. It was a whole buffet, but when she caressed my face I knew I was weak under her spell. 

I held her close to me that night, fluttering my fingers around her small waist softly sniffing her neck. I hummed along to the song finally feeling human….  _ free.  _

**_A few days ago - The Dance_ **

I remained still watching her tug my cold arm, “You're signing up for a death wish, I could kill you just like the girl in the alleyway.” I remind her playfully. 

She smirks, “You won’t.” 

That’s when I knew she was as crazy as me.

The party had flashy colorful lights, bodys on top of each other,  _ heat on heat… _ blood of all sorts colliding into one. My eyes turned, snarling instantly I was ready to dive into full kill mode. 

I attempted to grab the nearest warm body, Hope sensed my distressed…. she palmed my hand holding me still.

“You can do this, maybe relax a little. You just had a lovely blood type A meal.” She chuckled softly before turning her body against mine. It was almost an instinct, my hands grabbed her waist moving her body against mine. I sniffed her sweet honey scent humming in her ear, her heart beat remained steady and at ease. It was weird to me, she wasn’t scared of me or feared me. She completely ignored my monster ways, I knew this would become an issue. 

Was she some supernatural geek who gets off from it? I had a lot of questions to ask Miss. Therapist but first I enjoyed myself with her. 

We drinked and danced for hours, I felt something I haven’t felt in centuries… human. I was carefree, happy and for the first time not thirsty. The ripper in me was relaxed and for the first time ever, I let myself feel.

“Why are you so hot and mysterious?” A voice questioned, I glanced over seeing an intoxicated Hope. Her eyes widened and red, she was tired and out of it. This can end in two ways… an easy kill or even worse I’d help her get home.

“You’re drunk, let me take you home.” I started before sliding around her leading us towards the door. She shifts sluggish and confused, stumbling over her footsteps. 

She giggles insanely, “I can hold my liquor…. you aren’t my parents! I can do whatever I want.” She yells over the loud music. 

The bouncer gives us a weird glance, yeah it’s time to either hit the jackpot or get the killing.

I leaned over whispering in her ear causing her so shiver, “You must think I have a lot of self control— I want to drain everyone in this room… unless you want me to have a buffet to last me a lifetime I suggest you get moving, little girl.” I demanded before walking us outside the door before she could protest. 

Once we were alone I ran to her home, I knew she would ask questions about how I knew where she lived. 

Yes, I stalked my therapist and for some reason didn’t feel the urge to kill her. I’ve gone centuries longing for a connection and for this to happen now— I couldn’t control it. I was a monster….. a ripper, thriven by blood and thirst. 

Further distancing myself from her….. was the only option. 

After we reached her home, I found her keys in her purse. Opening the door I rushed upstairs placing her onto her bed gently, I kissed her forehead shocked at my endearing motion. 

She sighed into her sheets, grabbing them into her hands.

“Thank you, Landon.” She murmured quietly. I caressed her cheeks softly before walking out the door. I was in big trouble. 

* * *

It’s been days since our time together, but I still think about it. Somehow the only one I cannot kill was Hope, she was already a lot of work in itself. She was rather weird sometimes, she knew I’ve killed before but here she still stands. It’s becoming harder and harder to keep my distance. It’s rather challenging not to snap her neck and drink her dry, deep down I knew the reason.

_ I cared for her. _

I admired the way she laughed, she smiled when talking, her random rants when she’s angry. She was the only human interaction I had in awhile. 

She somehow accepted my nature as strange as it appears, especially in such a quick sense, but I was still a blood thirsty vampire who cannot escape what he was made for. 

_ Reckless.  _

Stop with the gushy shit Landon, time to get back to work. It was hitting night again, my knife placed tightly in my jacket pocket. I stayed outside a nightclub waiting for an intoxicated mess, doesn’t matter who it was as long as it meant feeding time. 

I’ve changed the cycle again, the detectives were closing up on the  _ murder _ . Detective Donovan has been harassing people day in and day out. He was losing his mind not being able to solve these cases, it became his main priority on maintaining justice. 

It was amusing and rather odd watching this human try and puzzle the pieces I’ve left. The cases spread all across New Orleans, different cities with only one similarly— a slit neck. No description of who to be aware of, no pattern of appearances of the victims— I give myself a pat on the back. 

Within that moment a rather tanned woman left the club pushing up on me, “Hey sexy, I like the way you look. So hot in the leather jacket, how about you warm me up tonight?” She questions placing her lips on mine. I smelled her sweet and spicy blood, her blood radiated with alcohol. I cringed before pushing her off, turned off for both things sex and blood.

I disappeared in the distance vanishing in the woods, I walked and walked in a fogged mind. My head was jumbled…. why did I just avoid a total free meal? One she wanted me and two she invited me to her home.

Maybe it was the blood and alcohol ratio…. what was it?

I palmed my head growling in annoyance…. within that second I felt this weird urge. The quiet desolate air flowed along my nose, I inhaled sensing a warm presence nearby. I noticed a squirrel climbing a tree at a quicken pace. I sped towards it slushing my teeth inside it’s neck slurping it’s bitter blood. I coughed throwing up instantly, it wasn’t bad but weird. 

I’ve never shifted to animal blood, I’ve hid in the dark afraid of the sun touching my skin. Preying on lost human souls that weren’t noticed, I had options…. maybe I could find a better way of “ _ living” _ maybe just maybe I could be a man for Hope. 

**_A real man_ ** . 

I sat on the wet dampened soil, smelling the musky air. I closed my eyes remembering the day I became a vampire…. the time I turned my humanity off— or when I became a ripper. 

That day was the most fresh memory, I lost someone I deeply cared about. She was my best friend, someone who stayed with me through everything…. even childhood— her name remained hidden in the back of my mind. She was my last glimpse of my past and she was gone. 

She was killed by another vampire in front of me… a ripper determined to kill. 

His name was Alaric. 

She didn’t want to interfere but she didn’t want an innocent human to suffer. She was the only vampire I knew that relied on animals for blood, she was so caring and compassionate— she reminded me of Hope. 

_ Lexi.  _

She saved the human and in response Alaric ripped out her heart. I was terrified and rushed with rage, I killed him…. I stayed by her dead body— lost. 

My best friend died by my side while I was afraid… I was a new vampire who didn’t know anything. And in that way, I lost her. 

I never let anyone get close to me ever again, it’s been almost two centuries since I lost her. That’s when my ripper made its first appearance. I traveled from New York to California attempting to fill the void of a broken heart. I stumbled across other vampires and had a flew flings but it never felt the same.

_ I was  _ **_rattled_ ** . 

Once I became a ripper I needed a way to cover the bodies, I grew cold and didn’t care for burying their bodies. I just left them in the same place I’ve killed them, slicing their necks to hide the bite marks— it was something Lexi recommended and I laughed at. 

Back then I was lost and confused on her lifestyle but interested just like how Hope was with mine. 

Till this day the detectives assume it’s just a repeating copycat killer every few decades, who somehow gets a kick out of repeating the unsolved murderer who never got caught or found. 

Staying in this place in the woods reminded me of things I tried to avoid thinking about. 

My broken soul and the fact that Hope and I were a repeat of Lexi and I. 

Hope was the only one I actually connected with in two centuries. I didn’t want her to end up like Lexi. If I’d lose Hope it’ll be the end of everything. 

_ The end of me.  _

I’ve watched this human for months, flabbergasted at how care she was and still is. She was a beam of happiness and she reminded me of Lexi. But besides that Hope helped me a lot in therapy regardless of the lies I’ve told in therapy— which she probably now sees as lies. 

I did something I never did before today, I tried animal blood because it was the last remembrance of Lexi. It was the last thing Hope said to me at my final session in therapy. 

“If you love someone so much, that it hurts thinking of them. Take a hold of it and remember how much they mean to you before do you let them go.” 

This was my time to move on.

I hope she was proud of me, choking and gagging over this weird animal blood. 

I knew that I would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on chapter 3, wonder what will happen 👀.


	3. Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is determined to understand Landon, while Landon wants to keep his distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes, got an exam later byeeeeee.

It was pouring outside, the rain pattering on the dense concrete. The foggy grayish cloud circling above us, it was a busy day in New Orleans…. and here I was on the bench reading the newspaper analyzing my next victim walking into the tattoo parlor. I twisted the bluish gemmed ring on my thumb thanking Lexi silently, I found this ring hidden in her attic after her death. 

_ A backup ring.  _

She was always looking out for me, even now. One day she knew that I’d become one like her. And that day after she left, she gave me the last piece of her. 

_ This ring _ . 

Imagine how naïve I would be to go outside and burn to death. 

_ Ridiculous.  _

Besides being ridiculous, let’s add harassed to the list shall we? Hope has somehow been able to find my contact information….. nonstop calls— it’s as if she has a death wish written for her. 

She was so damn determined.... but it didn’t bother me. 

Maybe it was a thrill and adrenaline she liked? Maybe she was into this twilight fantasy, she has never asked me why— the reason why I’ve killed or let alone why didn’t she call the cops on the body. 

Days turned into weeks— I’ve avoided her. The constant buzzing in the silent desolate room quaking across the table…. the darkened room flickers with the light beaming across the ceiling, the trees tousled across my window. The wind howling severely before it quickly vanishes. I was pondering in deep thoughts. 

The calls slowed down…. it’s been two weeks since I’ve seen her face, her warm eyes and jolly personality. I expected her to finally give in and report me but to my disbelief here I still stand— in my room drinking vodka as if it was a milkshake. I was hungry and bored, the humans parties 24/7 and it ruins their blood quality but they were the easiest kills. 

Their deaths were easy to stage or falsely make a scene when they were intoxicated but it was always a bitter strong taste going down. 

I’ve grown desperate and even snatched some hospital blood packs for dessert. 

It was a constant battle, it was getting closer and closer to the holidays— Thanksgiving and Christmas…. the jolliest times for someone of these lackluster humans. During those times I isolate myself into my room letting them enjoy themselves. 

I may be a ripper but I wasn’t completely heartless….. at times. 

I remembered my mom getting ready for the holidays, it was her favorite time of year and maybe that’s why I never hunted. 

I didn’t need to bring another reason for disappointing her even in the afterlife. Hell….. if she is watching me that is. 

My sudden thoughts were unclouded, the phone rings again. Vibrating across the wooden canvas bench traveling in circular motion. The rain humming against my ear filling my nostrils with a salty mist. I growled lowly before palming the cell phone, answering angrily, “What do you need, Mikaelson?” I snarled, I craved her desperately however I needed  **_her_ ** to keep her  **_distance_ ** . 

Her breath hitches, “I just— why are you ignoring me?” She whispers slowly exhaling, my eyes close instantly— I don’t know why but it was as if I could almost smell her scent through the phone. 

She was my weakness and I couldn’t tolerate being her beck and call. 

For months I envied the ones that were able to build a connection with Hope. I knew it would never happen between us, I was a killer and she was human. She had a life on her shoulders, a career and one day expand— have a family of her own. 

_ Her own.  _

Just saying those words made my body crawl and scribble. I adored her, but she must remain as far away from me as possible. 

I’m just lost on why, why now? This sudden curiosity and desperation to communicate with me. I’ve desired this for months, her soft velvet plump lips— her loving eyes and gentle soul. I didn’t know how to take this— this sudden interest in what I am…. and that is what scares me. 

Frightened that a human wants to be near me or even harass me to why I’ve cut ties with them. Maybe she was meant for me.

“Hope, I don’t know what you expect from me. Honestly I’ve been keeping myself under control due to this lovely holiday tradition….. what do you from me? Is it the thrill that gets you turned on at night? Is it the way you were so close to a murderer— what the hell do you want from me!?” I yelled. It caught attention from the nearby pedestrians….. I had now lost not only my appetite but my cool. 

I swiftly left the bench abandoning the newspaper before walking to her workplace. She wanted me to bad— well let’s have it. 

I almost forgot her shaky breathe on the phone, “Landon…. I don’t know what it is— but I want to see you again…. maybe talk to you and figure out why?” She gulps, and that’s when I knew she never cared for me— she was intrigued with me for one reason. And it wasn’t due to my personality. 

“My father has always told me about the supernatural but I never— I.” She started but I was already done for. She was a supernatural junkie who craved a fix and that wasn’t me nor my style. 

“Hope— go to hell.” I deadpanned before slamming the end call button. My soul was wounded…. she never noticed the way I felt about her— those months I stayed and deeply connected with this woman. She saw the real me…. the old me before the ripper and yet she didn’t care. She noticed my blood craving and had an urge to figure out why I was this way. 

Of course a therapist would want to understand my blood lust and reckless behavior…. my mechanism for staging these deaths and remaining soulless. 

It was a dead giveaway once she looked me in the eyes after I killed someone and dragged me to a party. After I kissed her luscious lips savoring that moment… 

Hope Mikaelson was a trainwreck waiting to happen, but this time I wouldn’t stop to let her on.   


* * *

I glanced at the clock listening to the continuous clicking. The beating hearts of these humans dance around me. I was then again at the bar drinking late at night to crave my appetite, Thanksgiving was a few days away and everyone was in the holiday spirit. 

It made me sick to my stomach. 

However, I maintained my fasçade and smiled through the bullshit. I could stomach the food sure but blood was so much better. The sweet taste or warmth flowing down my throat, the salty flavor lingering on my lips. Yeah I loved it a lot actually. 

Furthermore, this was the reason I needed this year to end…. rude? Yes. But factual...hmmm. 

I was in a constant battle with myself, what ripper takes a few months off due to a remembrance of their mother. What type of vampire falls for a human only to realize she’s a noisy therapist. This guy for sure and it was damn right humiliating. 

I dialed my friend Raf up, I knew he was somewhere in the city maybe. He was my childhood best friend, we grew apart after Lexi and I were turned. I later learned he was a werewolf, crazy how that works out right? Yeah a match made in heaven. 

“Landon, wassup my boy?” He jokes playfully, I smile missing the sound of his voice. It’s been a while since we ran into each other and quite frankly I missed having a buddy around. 

“I see you’re in town, how’s New Orleans treating you?” I questioned walking in circles in my living room. I glance out the window watching through my fogged glass. 

“Missed the smell of parties, had to wolf out for a bit— seems like you’re deep into thought. What happened?” He asks before silence enters the room. 

“The therapist I mentioned months ago, she witnessed me kill.” I explained hearing his bewildered gasp.

“And she’s still alive?! This gotta be good, did Landon Kirby fall in love with a human— let alone ripper Landon!” He pondered amused, I rolled my eyes before exhaling.

“Hmm, no comment however she’s been bugging me ever since. Only now I realize her father and her are supernatural junkies…. how lovely.” I annoyingly add, Raf burst in laughter once again. 

We talked for hours that day, planning to meet up later on in the week. 

I laid on the bed closing my eyes welcoming darkness and sudden thoughts to come. 

* * *

A steady pounding beats alongside my door, I knew it couldn’t be Raf due to us meeting later on in the week— so why this sudden appearance. 

I groggily wipe my eyes moaning into my pillow annoyed, I stayed there hoping the knocking would stop. 

_ Knock knock knock _ . 

I snarled into my pillow before slowly walking to the door, I opened it hastily “What the hell do you want?!” I demanded only to come face to face with the weakness herself.

Her blue eyes glistened in worry and curiosity. I didn’t understand what she wanted. It was a constant  **cycle** of us meeting over and over. It was as if we were destined for this to happen, I pushed her away and she kept coming back. 

“Landon… can we talk?” She huffs, I remained still not knowing whether I should smell her or drain her. My body was on strike mode but my heart was somewhere else. 

I stayed at the door staring blankly at her, “What part of go to Hell, don’t you understand— do I need to write it out in wording? Cause clearly you have a death wish… leave me the hell alone.” I growled only for my lips to be silenced. 

Her warm comforting lips covered mine, my eyes rolled in the back of my head. My hands instantly grabbed her waist pulling her inside my apartment. Our lips moved against each other in unison, our tongues clashing in intense passion. She moans and I groan, wanting to throw her over my shoulder…. Maybe to drain her dry or to fuck her— I have no clue but her body craved my body. 

I could smell it and quite frankly she wanted me too. 

I pull away from catching myself from making any more mistakes. I pushed her out the door not listening to her sudden plea. If she wanted me, she would have to find a way. Until then in order for me to not kill her or kiss her some more, I would have to leave for a while and clear my head. 

I closed my eyes laying against the door, “Landon, let me in…. please— let me talk.” She sobbed before banging on the door a few more times. She stayed a little longer before walking away in defeat. I sighed palming my face feeling the pain thrive through my body, the hollow feeling of longing for her. I let my hand glide across the door picturing her figure and warmth, her loving scent feels the room and I’m finally at peace. 

It was like the first day I met her, now here we are. I was stubborn and she was dedicated. I was heartless and she was emotionally thriven. I didn’t want her in my world no matter how much I cared for her. 

Hopefully this was the step it needed. 

Maybe this time she’d catch a hint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more angst and cold shoulder to come hehe.


End file.
